Sev Secundus
This page is currently UNDER CONSTUCTION by ImpSyndrome. Please do not edit without express consent. Sev Secundus is a planetoid in the Mid-Rim region. Machines running deep beneath its surface regulate the world's core and draw on its geothermal energy to power its sprawling spaceport. Brief History The predecessor to this Mid-Rim world was called Sev Primus and was an average Earth-like planet. At some point in the Old Republic era, its core became unstable and experienced a volatile reaction, which imploded and compressed the world's very mass and obliterated its previous landscape. Several standard years passed before pioneers were brave enough to test the surface of the new planetoid. Machines were constructed deep underground to monitor and regulate the now-stable core in case of another incident; the complex housing the monitors and maintenance equipment eventually became the centerpiece of the planetoid's one and only spaceport. It wasn't long before investors took interest in Sev Secundus' spaceport as a potential venue for their own ambitious projects, but the costs of power usage was always a deterring concern. After much deliberation over the issue, an emerging scientist by the name of Torli Mesk proposed re-engineering the machines regulating the planetoid’s core to harness its geothermal energy, convert it into a usable form, and distribute it throughout the outpost. Despite some skepticism, the plan was simple and easy enough to implement, and simulations were very promising. The project was completed a little over a year later, and the success of Mesk’s operation allowed the spaceport to thrive, prompting a metropolis to rise rapidly around it. Out of respect for the individual who empowered its prosperity, those in power named the new city Mesk Outpost. Key Locations * Mesk Outpost: Born from humble beginnings as a small, poorly-equipped oasis, this city has grown into a high-traffic waystation for interstellar travelers. The city surrounding the now-expansive spaceport now boasts a number of noteworthy facilities, including: ** Sevi Global Spaceport: Anyone visiting Sev Secundus for the first time might have a hard time believing that this network of docking stations, suitable for virtually any type of space-worthy vessel in existence, was once a diminutive trio of buildings barely capable of servicing a mid-size freighter. Though ownership of the spaceport has changed hands a few times since Torli Mesk's experiment jump-started its success, the planetoid's natives make a point to remember and respect its origins. ** Core Monitor Complex: Though originally created to house monitors for the equipment that keeps the Sevi core stable, this facility now doubles as an energy distribution center, providing power to the entire city. Given the sensitivity of these two critical functions, the building is heavily guarded; only authorized personnel vetted at the highest level are allowed entrance. ** Fyol Technical Institute: Founded by Quinn Fyol, a Sevi starship architect who designed several vessels produced exclusively in Mesk Outpost, this specialized school offers an intensely-focused program that trains aspiring engineers in starship design, construction, modification, and maintenance. A number of flight schools are affiliated with the school and offer training to students and alumni at reduced cost. * Ink Ocean: A deep body of slick black liquid that covers roughly 20% of Sev Secundus' surface area. There is nothing inherently toxic about the substance that fills this ocean, but locals often pretend that it's either poisonous or corrosive, part of a long-running practical joke used to startle foreigners. * Urintab Gulf: A village constructed on the shores of the Ink Ocean. With a considerably lower population and level of technology than Mesk Outpost, this seaside village hardly warrants a spot on Sev Secundus' globe. It is, however, worthy of mention as the birthplace and hometown of Adam Viols Hartford. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:WIP